As They Dance
by My-name-is-foxglove
Summary: Perhaps, Soul admits reluctantly to himself, he was being just the teeniest bit biased on the subject of supporting weapon-meister relationships. SoulxMaka 50 Sentences.


**Title: As They Dance  
Fandom:** Soul Eater  
**Pairing:**SoMa (SoulxMaka)  
**Theme set:** Beta  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning[s]:**Spoilers for the manga series, some adult themes

Author's Note: Reviewers will be forever loved!

* * *

**Walking**

The battle was slightly harder than usual (these days it always is) but at least he can walk home with her, side by side, fingers occasionally brushing and her smile in his sights.

**Waltz**

His hands tighten on her, just slightly, as they waltz; the grinning imp in the corner had never looked threatening until she was in the room.

**Wishes**

On the day her parents are officially divorced she locks herself into her room and he doesn't try to comfort her; _(because he knew he could never understand her pain)_ instead, he clenches his fists, pretends not to hear her crying _(-wants so badly to make her wishes for a happy family come true-) _and restrains himself _(-more and more with each heartbroken sob-)_ from marching up to her damn father and beating him until he was a bloody pulp _(because she was his brave, cheerful meister- and he hated it so much when she cried)._

**Wonder**

Just once, Maka wondered what life would be like if they were just normal people who went to normal schools and had normal lives- no battles, no partnership, no living together, maybe even no Sou- then she quickly buried the idea, determined to never think of it again.

**Worry**

She doesn't look after herself enough and did he have to keep an eye on her every single second of the day and did she know he had to run all the way from the other end of Death City when he heard and completely lost the pre-kishin to Black*Star and for God's sake how had she ended up here in just one damn day, couldn't she be more careful and - this is what he roars and splutters, as he scolds her loudly enough for half the hospital to hear (yet as she lowers her head in mock-shame, she hides a smile because she knows he was really only worried).

**Whimsy**

On their first anniversary for their partnership, he blinks in surprise at the new hoodie in his closet and she stares at the book she'd been yearning for that suddenly appeared in her collection; later, no thanks are exchanged (though dinner that night is his favourite and he squeezes in a quick toast to 'partners and stuff'), because it wasn't duty, or obligation, that made the objects appear.

**Waste/wasteland**

He's never doubted their goal, not for a second; but sometimes he'd stare at an abandoned, demolished battlefield or contemplate the numerous, innocent lives used in the making of a pre-kishin, and wonder if he'd have had a better peace of mind if she had nothing to do with this world of duels and destruction and death.

**Whiskey and rum**

When he got drunk for the first time, he woke up the next morning feeling absolutely mortified at the way he'd clung to his flustered meister, drunkenly slurring his words as he commanded her to not leave him alone.

**War**

So he'll slice through killers and monsters and witches (_and he'll watch over her as scarlet blood stains innocent white gloves_).

**Weddings**

"I don't want to get married to anyone," she tells him (always) unflinching green eyes gazing at her parents' wedding day photo; but he doesn't mind- eloping worked too.

**Birthday**

She beams at him after opening her present, and he has to smile back for just a moment before muttering it was no big deal as she thanks him.

**Blessing**

Although Soul didn't really give a damn about Spirit, he couldn't help the brief spark of smug pleasure when his senior Death Scythe begged him to put in a good word with Maka; it was a silent acknowledgement of Soul's position that the stubborn pervert would never admit to making (but it was an acknowledgement that made Soul's smirk grow just a little bit more than usual).

**Bias**

Perhaps, Soul admits reluctantly to himself, he was being just the teeniest bit biased on the subject of supporting weapon-meister relationships.

**Burning**

His eyes slowly look her up and down, drinking in the sight with slow, leisure pleasure as her face burns; she would've gotten out an embarrassed Maka Chop had he not then approached her, crimson eyes darkening and the word "Beautiful," huskily murmured before his lips hungrily brushed against hers.

**Breathing**

He can hear her uneasy, troubled breathing as he leans against the couch "Should I not ask?"

**Breaking**

He later realises that the wall he had put up to separate himself from the world had first started to crack when she reached out to him with a small (so very, very small), gloved hand.

**Belief**

More often than he would like to admit, he has the incredulous, unshakable conviction that the moment she died, he would too; because surely he couldn't live without her by his side?

**Balloon**

He remembers his first (and only) balloon from his childhood; he'd been too busy staring in awe at its brilliant green colour _(oh, the irony)_ and didn't notice it slip out of his grasp until it was already floating away from him and out of his reach; and though now he has grown and isn't as childish, he still holds onto her tightly, terrified she might slip away.

**Balcony**

She didn't know why he hadn't told her about his nightmares or why he didn't like parties or why he never, ever used his real last name or why he didn't like playing the piano too much or a lot of things...but, Maka comforted herself with the fact, she knew where he went when he was upset, she knew his favourite music, she knew his favourite food, she knew he liked sleeping with the lights on… she knew a lot of things about him...she knew her partner so, there was no need to worry.

**Bane**

Soul would be willing to do anything Maka wanted for a month- if she would just _stay out of trouble _during that time!

**Quiet**

He points at a random object for her to latch her eyes on, quickly making sure to guide her away from the pink wig on display (because she falls so terribly silent when reminded and he wants her to forget for now).

**Quirks**

Soul grins inside, because despite Death Scythe's claims, only Soul knows the order Maka ties her pigtails (left, then right) and only Soul knows that she sleeps on the couch when feeling uneasy (always, always) and only Soul knows she didn't like the colour purple (has never worn it once) and only Soul knows she liked strawberries with the green bits chopped off (she thanks him more sincerely then) and (_the list goes on and on_).

**Question**

It wasn't that he didn't want to get stronger.

**Quarrel**

No matter how much they fought, or how often she Maka Chopped him, Soul knew that at the end of the day he didn't care how angry he was- _while he still lived and breathed Maka __**would not **get hurt._

**Quitting**

Not many noticed (or even knew) but after 'defeating' Blair (and seeing Maka cry because of him) Soul never once (intentionally) glanced at other girls.

**Jump**

During the early stages of their partnership, he would yell at her a lot, in between and after battles ("Listen to me when I tell you to jump!" "Duck, _then _strike!!" "Damnit Maka, what if you got hurt because you didn't listen to me, huh?!").

**Jester**

Though Soul never cared about such things before, when he learnt about Black*Star knowing Maka since childhood, he has to hold back the ridiculous urge to be louder than him, prouder than him, stronger than him, funnier than him- to exceed him at everything he does, and show her, look, I'm better than him (_so please don't leave me_).

**Jousting**

When the two argued (_really_ argued) they were blind to anything other than charging out with insults and seeing which one would throw the other off their high horse- only to awkwardly come crawling back later, apologizing with hidden meanings in sentences and subtle, kind gestures.

**Jewel**

Flowers, princesses, jewels and angels are all well-known, second hand things; sparkly and delicate and having no wills of their own; but she was one of a kind; plain and tough and determined (and perhaps just a bit beau--pretty at times)- how could she ever be compared to such things?

**Just**

'Life isn't fair' was Soul's philosophy for a long time…then he met Maka.

**Smirk**

It is when Soul doesn't grin, but smirks at her that Maka is positive the next words to come out of his mouth will turn her face scarlet with either anger or embarrassment.

**Sorrow**

She cries against his sleeve and though he could comfort her, could hold her, could do any number of things- he knows her well enough to not say anything and simply be there.

**Stupidity**

Ox stares at Soul, mouth agape after his re-telling of the 'angel incident' "And I thought _Maka _was the oblivious one!"

**Serenade**

A picture is worth a thousand words is how the saying goes, but to Maka, one melody played on the piano by her weapon is worth much, much more.

**Sarcasm**

After several misunderstandings and three dozen Maka Chops, Soul was determined to never, ever tease his meister with sarcasm again.

**Sordid**

At times, Soul wants to cover her (beautiful) green eyes and not let her see the evil of the world.

**Soliloquy**

It is when Maka suddenly starts having tantrums every month that Soul wishes she would just say her thoughts out loud so he could understand how her mind worked.

**Sojourn**

The look on Maka's face after her mother's brief visit is one of longing and sadness and something else Soul didn't want to try to name- it makes him want to grab her hand and drag her to his side.

**Share**

On days when Soul is feeling just a bit too reminded (_the sound of a violin playing, parties with suits_) he holds out until night-time, then quietly opens her bedroom door and watches her as she sleeps (_this is mine,_ he silently reminds himself,_ she is mine, only mine and **no one else **can have her)_.

**Solitary**

He makes it a point not to leave Maka alone (and be slightly, _just slightly_ kinder) on certain days.

**Nowhere**

He laughs (because even if he is floating in pure darkness, as long as she is floating with him -_and fine-_, he won't worry about where he is).

**Neutral**

She decides not to mention she had known long ago that Eater wasn't his real last name.

**Nuance**

It is not the slight spring in Soul's steps that day that gives them away, nor his whistling, nor his possessive hold on Maka's waist- but rather, it was the distinct 'something has changed' aura his meister carried when she smiled.

**Near**

It is after Black*Star accuses him of spending too much time with Maka that Soul decides to spend the day with his male friends- only to come back home that night with a slumped figure (due to constantly looking over his shoulder and expecting her to be near).

**Natural**

She breathes in sharply, and he leans just that little bit closer, tilting his head and making that gap between their lips all the smaller (and when it finally happens it feels so good and right that he can't help but do it again).

**Horizon**

He's not a scene kind of guy, but when she leans excitedly against the railing to catch the first glimpse of the sun rising above the horizon, his eyes are in entirely the wrong direction and his heart skips a beat.

**Valiant**

"I don't know if I'm brave or stupid, risking my neck for you so often," (but he is neither).

**Virtuous**

Although he knows Maka definitely qualifies for one meaning of the word, Soul made sure (he grins lazily -_proudly_- as he traces circles on her pearl white skin as she dreams) that the other definition did not fit anymore.

**Victory **

He loves the moments after a victorious battle, because that is when she smiles at him as if he is her whole world.

**Defeat**

Neither of them remember just when it was that they lost the battle to the emotion currently residing in both their hearts…though, perhaps…there was never any resistance to begin with?


End file.
